


The steamy adventures of Lord Alfred Paget and Edward Drummond

by Lucky_Moony



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alfred needed a good hard bang anyway, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Edward is taking the lead, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Role-playing in bed, Well they just have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: Shhhhh--you’ll have to be quieter, or the servants are going to hear us.”“It’s only Mina prepping food in the kitchen.”Modern AU- What happens when the boys have fun role-playing as their Victorian counterparts in bed.





	The steamy adventures of Lord Alfred Paget and Edward Drummond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whydidtheydothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/gifts).



> Here’s a little PWP that did not fit in Simple Rules to Follow but happens in the same verse.  
> The boys begged me to write it, so here it is… As you guessed, this story doesn’t really have a plot. It’s mostly a full blown make-out session. If you don’t like that kind of stuff, don’t read it!

It was the middle of a rainy afternoon, and Alfred was out with Nancy.

 Mina was listening to one of her series in the living room, while Edward was in his bedroom.   

With Alfred gone for the afternoon, he thought he would finally be able to read some more pages of his book on the History of British Politics.

 It had been months since he had started it, and he had barely reached page 52.

 If it was not for Alfred, who distracted him with his cute face and his lovely body, it was his own brain that refused to stay focused on anything these days.

The three roommates had finally managed to find all the money they needed to buy Aunt Buccleuch’s house, and the thought of having the chance to move with Alfred into a flat of their own was a complete distraction in itself.

What would they do with all the privacy they would get?

There would be no more Mina coming into their bedroom at inappropriate times and no more need to confine their lovemaking to the bedroom!

Plus, having their own place meant their relationship was getting even more serious and was going where Edward wanted it to go.

Alfred wasn’t aware of it yet, but a ring was waiting for him, hidden behind a pile of tedious books about maths and politics--a place where the blond would never in a thousand years have the idea to look.

But let’s refocus on our story here, shall we?

 Edward was carefully reading his book, when Alfred, back from his shopping with Nancy, burst into the room.

The brunet looked at his boyfriend from over his book.  “What are you wearing?”

Alfred turned around to show him what he was wearing. He wore a long pale blue coat over his white shirt and a silver silk scarf (or something that looked like it) tied with a neat bow around his neck.

“I found my outfit for the end of the school year party. I’m going to dress as a Victorian gentleman, while Mina and Nancy will dress as Victorian ladies.”

The brunet snorted and cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “I don’t think they wore skinny jeans in Victorian England, though.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “You have to use your imagination.”

“Are you planning on keeping your costume on all day?” Edward looked suggestively at him, before he closed his book and put it back on the top of the pile he kept on his nightside table.

“Who said this was a costume?” Alfred glanced at Mina, who was still carefully watching her show in the living room, and closed the bedroom door behind him.  “I’m glad you asked, because I had a long and tiring day at the palace. I had to discuss important matters with the Queen and I have a long dinner to attend tonight, seeing I am one of her Majesty’s closest friends.”

“Are you now?” Edward grinned, amused by his boyfriend’s behaviour. “Might I be so bold as to ask what a courtier like you is doing alone in my room at this hour of the day?”

Alfred, as well as being quite a handful under the sheets, often came up with various ideas when it came to their sex life, and role-playing in bed was one of his latest favorites.

“I had to lie just to be able to come to meet you, my dear friend.” The blond winked at him before he bent down and got his shoes off.

“Friends? Is that all we are now? With benefits at least?” Edward tilted his head and grinned at his boyfriend as he repositioned himself on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t think they were called friends with benefits back then. Just stay in character.” In two strides, Alfred was at their window. “How unfortunate that our love is illegal and that we have to hide. “  He quickly pulled the curtains shut.

“You mean how unfortunate that now, since it is pitch dark, I won’t be able to watch the nice curve of your back and your lovely arse as I thr-”

Alfred turned around and put a finger on his boyfriend’s mouth to silence him.

The latter had no desire to have this game going for too long and meant business. He looked straight back at him and began to suck on his finger.

Alfred gaped at him for a second before he removed his hand and shook his head to get his mind straight.  “I don’t think they were that graphic in Victorian England. But, I had this planned all along. I brought candles.”

The blond then proceeded to retrieve said candles from his purse-Sorry, from his man bag- and put them on the closest nightside table.

“But how are we going to light those? You think I walk around with a tinderbox or something in my pockets?”

“Well, here I thought you were well-quipped and ready for all occasions. Seems you are not after all.” Alfred scratched his head. “I had not thought this through. Let’s say there is a forest behind our house and no one will be able to see us go at it.” He pulled the drapes open. “But now let’s get back in character. As I was saying, I left the palace in a hurry to come to you, my love.”

“And I’m quite glad you did, Alfred,” replied the brunet, as he pulled his boyfriend closer with the back of his coat, forcing him to sit astride him on the edge of the bed.

They kissed hungrily before Alfred pulled back and smirked.

“It’s Lord Alfred.”

“Aren’t we important now? Alright, _Lord Alfred._ _”_ Edward smiled, as he tried to sneak his hands under the back of Alfred’s frock coat.

The blond snorted before he closed the gap between them and put his forehead against his.

“What about you? What did you do all day?”

“Well, I was busy at the House of Commons. Taking notes and listening to important political matters being discussed.” He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as Alfred pulled back to look at him from the corner of his eyes.

“ You certainly don’t have the body of a man who spends most of his day sitting on a bench as he listens to tedious political talks,” said the blond as he began to toy with the collar of Edward’s shirt.

“I wouldn’t mind showing it to you more closely,” replied Edward, before he grabbed the blond and carefully laid him down on the bed.

Alfred squirmed and laughed as Edward got on top of him, firmly pinning him on the bed with his body and making sure the blond could feel how excited he was by all of this, as he pushed his hardness against his boyfriend’s thigh. “ But do we have some time before you need to get back to the palace? I don’t want you to get in trouble. I should maybe send word via my messenger that you are going to be late. I could ask Mr. Sung to get delivered for you.”

 The brunet pulled his phone out and took his time to type his text, conscious that Alfred was growing impatient.  

The blond pushed his hips forward to show his boyfriend how eager he was to get down to business, but Edward had a plan and he was not going to get distracted so easily for once. The brunet repositioned himself and prevented Alfred from moving by pinning him more firmly with his weight.

Alfred groaned as Edward took some extra time to send his text.

 

* * *

 

 

Drums at 17h25:

**We decided to take a nap. DON’T COME IN. We might be late for dinner.**

In the living room, Mina checked her phone, sighed, and turned the volume of the TV up.

She now understood what Drums usually really meant by ‘napping, resting or sleeping,” and it usually meant she would hear a ton of noises and moans that would prevent her from hearing her shows.

 

* * *

 

 

“Done. It is so kind of little Sam Sung to do his job. Now, where were we?”

“You were about to get your shirt off to show me how ripped you are just by carrying important papers around the palace and such.“

Edward snorted and rolled over on the bed, freeing Alfred from his weight. He then quickly pulled his shirt off and threw it at the other side of the room.

Alfred just stared at him appreciatively, while he repositioned himself more comfortably on the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

The blond was clearly enjoying the view.

Edward was definitely getting more ripped with each passing week, thanks to his Tuesday night training. He had broad shoulders, a nice flat stomach, and a small trail of dark hair that ran from his navel down to the top of his jeans.

The brunet took his socks and pants off while he was  at it, only keeping his tight white briefs on--and those clearly did not leave anything to the imagination.  Alfred quirked an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t we in a hurry now, Mr. Drummond?”

Edward shrugged. “What we are doing is illegal. Better get quickly down to business before a servant catches us.”

“I clearly won’t complain about this, but just to maintain some historical accuracy, you should take those briefs off too.”

Edward smirked and slowly did as he was told, giving his straining erection some temporary relief.

“Forget what I said earlier, you are obviously well-equipped! I can see it quite clearly now!” Alfred just ogled him and gaped as Edward slowly walked over to the bed and hoped back on it to straddle him.

 “Now my dear Lord Alfred, you are wearing too many clothes.”

Alfred got his arms around his boyfriend and tried to pull him down onto him. He wanted to feel his body against his, and his mouth was begging to be kissed, but Edward was having none of it.

He was usually the one who had to suffer from Alfred’s teasing, but today he was the one that would take the lead and tease.

He grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and pinned them firmly above his head. Alfred gulped and looked directly at him, his eyes darkened with desire.

First, Edward slowly undid the cravat that was tied around his boyfriend’s neck, his tongue pointing at the corner of his lips as he undid the knots and the bow.

“I think I just understood why they wore those. Do you mind if I enlighten you with my newly earned understanding?”

Alfred shook his head as Edward bent down, kissed him hard on the mouth and proceeded to loosely tie the cravat around his head. He then dragged it down to cover Alfred’s eyes; blinding him.

“I don’t think it’s how those were meant to be used back then, but let it be noted that I am beginning to like this game very, very much.”

Edward smiled, before he began to undo the buttons of Alfred’s coat.

 He then proceeded to slowly undo his boyfriend’s shirt buttons too, bending down to nibble at the blond’s neck as he did so.  

Alfred, who could not see anything, was gasping and wriggling under him, waiting for more.

The brunet then threw the discarded clothes on the floor, licked his lips, and bent down over his boyfriend.

He began to kiss and nibble his way down the blond’s chest, pausing when he reached the top of his jeans. He then proceeded to unbutton them and slowly pull them off one leg at a time, taking all the time in the world.

Alfred was now only clad in his colored underwear and was getting very impatient. “ You might want to speed things up. As I said earlier, I must get back to the palace before nightfall. The queen will be waiting for me. We are supposed to go riding together.”

Edward snorted and carefully lay down on him, positioning his legs on each side of his boyfriend’s hips.

 Alfred, who was still blindfolded, cocked his head to the side, as his mouth met Edward’s and they both kissed feverishly.

Edward pulled back, as Alfred sighed with annoyance, and gently nibbled at his boyfriend’s left ear. “Well, I can assure you, you won’t be able to get back on your horse for a couple of days when I’m done with you.”

Alfred gasped and whimpered.

 If there was one thing Edward had learned about his boyfriend in the past few months, it was that Alfred grew weak in the knees when he spoke dirty to him.

He grinned, sat back on Alfred’s thigh, and finally rid him of his underwear.

He paused to look at his gorgeous boyfriend’s naked body before he laid back on top of him.

The blond, who was used to getting his way, quickly seized his opportunity and firmly grabbed Edward’s butt with both hands, pulling him close to him and making them rub their hardness together with one swift motion.

Alfred moaned loudly as Edward gasped and tried to stay focused on what he wanted to achieve. He had to use all his willpower to break free from Alfred’s grip. The latter groaned when he felt Edward shift his weight around and tried to catch him back with his arms, but in vain.

Edward smiled, licked his lips, bent down, and swiftly closed his mouth around Alfred’s cock. The latter, a bit surprised, gasped loudly and arched his back, as he got his hands in Edward’s curls.

Edward expertly moved his mouth along Alfred’s length, carefully moving up and down, taking it in as far as he could go.

After a few minutes, Alfred’s moaning was getting loud and he was beginning to have some difficulty combing through his boyfriend’s curls.

Edward quickly pulled back, his lips red and swollen. “Sshhh! The servants are going to hear us!”

Alfred cursed, as his heart beat fast and he could feel sweat dripping along his forehead.

Edward was out of breath, too, and his erection was now getting very painful.

 It was time to put an end to this little game of theirs.

Edward gently turned Alfred over on his belly and began to nibble at his back. Alfred could feel Edward’s erection against him and began to grind on him.

Edward pulled away, as Alfred groaned again and sat on his heels, bringing Alfred with him in his lap, as he pulled him close with his arms and began to kiss the back of his neck.

Edward then firmly grabbed Alfred’s hardness and began to stroke it.

Alfred was moaning and panting by now, and he felt as though his whole body was on fire. He would not be able to continue going on like this for too long, and Edward felt his body tense more and more in his arms.

He pushed Alfred gently forward on his forearms, positioned him at the right angle and adroitly slid into him, moaning loudly as he did so.

 As Alfred felt his boyfriend settled into him, he bit hard on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out loud with pleasure.

The brunet began to thrust slowly at first, but quickly sped things up with longer and deeper thrusts as Alfred began to push up to meet him.

Edward then firmly grasped his boyfriend’s hips with both hands, pulling him harder against him with every new thrust. Alfred would probably get red marks there, since his smooth creamy skin marked easily, but for now the blond definitely wasn’t in a state to mind anything, as he began to call his lover’s name loudly.

The cravat had slipped from his eyes and Edward could see his lover’s lashes flutter in pleasure while his eyes were half closed as he tried to hold on longer. His knuckles were white as he grasped at the sheets.

For a moment, all that could be heard in the room was Edward’s panting breath, the sound of their bodies thumping against each other, and the banging of the headboard on the wall which thudded with a constant BANG, BANG, BANG.

Edward tried to focus, cleared his throat, and managed to say shakily “Who… needs a horse.. when they have the possibility to… ride you?”

Which proved to be way too much for Alfred, who tensed and called his lover’s name loudly while he climaxed.

Edward joined him seconds later, crying Alfred’s name as he came with one deep final thrust.

He blacked out for a moment and fell on the mattress, completely boneless.

Slowly, their breathing came back to normal as Edward rolled around and buried his face into Alfred’s shoulder.

“I think the servants might have heard us.”

“Mmmm” Alfred agreed simply, as he was still lost in the daze of post-coital bliss. 

Mina, on the other side of the door, chose that precise moment to knock loudly on it and yelled. “WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP NOW? Food is getting cold and it’s your turn to do the dishes, Alfred. If you don’t get your arses moving, I’ll turn you over to the Queen and she’ll hang the both of you.”

With that said, she knocked one last time on the door and sat back down at the kitchen table. She couldn’t wait for those two to move out…

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!
> 
> Thank you babbinc for checking my work!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are LIFE!


End file.
